


Clark Luthor in Wonderland

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, M/M, Multi, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the Clark Luthor series. A complete rewrite of Skinwalkers.<br/>Yet another reason why one should not follow white rabbits.unless the rabbit is Lex ofcourse.<br/>Warning: OOC big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark Luthor in Wonderland

## Clark Luthor in Wonderland

by Hollywood Recycle Bin

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to D.C. Comics, Warner Brothers, etc. I don't own Sailor moon either. I only own my head. 

This story is the third in series of the Clark Luthor series, but can be read by itself. It was supposed to be a parody of the episode Skin walkers. 

If you wanna read the first 2 parts, they're here 

<http://smallville.slashdom.com/archive/35/becominga.html>

<http://smallville.slashdom.com/archive/35/mindreaders.html>

I'd also like to thank Ced and Rose for beta-reading this fic. I'd also like to apologize in advance if I offended anyone, I don't mean to. Also, don't try to make sense out of this story; you'll be here for hours. 

Onto the Prologue 

* * *

Long ago in a galaxy far far away...um...let's skip all that. It'll take too long. 

Ok, start again. 

Once upon a time about a few years ago, on this very Earth in a place called Smallville, Kansas; there lived a 16 year old alien boy by the name of Clark Kent who loved to walk around naked. Clark was dropped off on Earth after his planet was destroyed and was picked up by a poor farming couple who went by the names Jonathan and Martha Kent. 

One day a woman came by claiming to be Clark's mother and convinced that the multi-billionaire Lionel Luthor was his father. Since she wasn't an alien the Kents didn't believe her, she got a court ordered DNA test and made Clark take it. Clark, not wanting people to know that he was an alien, switched his DNA sample with his buddy Pete Ross. 

It was on a fine afternoon when the DNA results arrived and SHOCK HORROR SHOCK HORROR: Pete's DNA matched that of the notorious Lionel Luthor. 

Poor ol' Pete never saw it coming, and was too shocked to face it when it did. So he never actually faced it and is today, still oblivious to that fact. 

But never fear, for our hero is never alone. Though he can never share the secret of not really being a Luthor (as well as the alien thing) to anyone else, he still has good trustworthy friends who will always be there for him. ( _cough_ bullshit _cough_ ) 

One of those friends is the beautiful hermaphrodite, Lana Lang, owner of the popular coffee shop cum theatre; the Talon and her ever changing roommate, Chloe Sullivan who is...well, ever changing. 

Now Clark must lead a double life as a rich and sophisticated _cough_ yeah right _cough_ Luthor and as wholesome farm boy Kent; and face new obstacles such as the Anti-Luthor society and mobs of fan girls. 

He must also learn the ways of Luthorism with his new half brother, best friend and lover, Lex Luthor, whose subconscious is convinced that Clark is his dead brother Julian and from his `daddy' the blind and (very) sexually active 60 year old ruthless business man. They also practice the `Luthor family tradition' together frequently _wink_ wink*. 

All this and he _still_ has to save the local residence from any evil that arises in the leafy town of **SMALLVILLE.**

Some body saaaaaaaaave me 

Blah blah blah blah break right through 

And saaaaaaave me 

Don't care how you do it... 

Etc. etc. 

* * *

_ _Clark in Wonderland_ _ 

The grey clouds were creeping slowly across the sky, promising heavy rain as the construction crew began wrapping up their work on the open fields of Smallville. Slowly, the workers began to dissipate, saying good bye to the foreman as they left through the gate of the high chain linked fence. 

"Corporate Plaza" the sign hanging on the gate read, next to a picture of high tech building with a Luthorcorp logo at the top. 

Finally, the last of the workers was gone and Dan, the foreman, closed the gate, locking it securely before turning to go. 

He came face to face with a scary looking old Native American man with long white hair and war paint on his face. 

"This land is sacred." 

Dan looked at him questioningly. 

"And?" 

"Your vandalism of this land has angered the spirits. Only death and destruction awaits in your future." 

"Are you threatening me?" Dan said as he hovered over the old man. 

A lightning bolt hitting the gates stole his attention as the electric currents ran through the chains. Dan sighed in relief that his hand was no longer on the metal. When he turned around the old man was gone. 

The sky let out a roar as Dan began making his way to his car, hoping to get away from the creepy place as soon as possible. 

A loud crash sounded behind him and he turned around to find a broken grand piano standing horizontally on the ground next to him. 

He looked at the musical instrument strangely before going to get a closer look. He examined it before looking up at the sky. There was nothing above him but clouds. 

Then another crash sounded in the construction area, he peered over the grand piano to find that there was another one. This one was larger and had fallen onto the machines. 

Then another crash. And another. And another. 

All around him pianos came tumbling down from the sky, crashing into the land at rapid velocity. Dan hid next to the piano next to him as he watched in amazement. 

Then he looked up. 

The sight of the shiny black instrument was the last thing he saw. 

* * *

It has been over a month since the DNA result revealed Clark Kent, alien farm boy of Smallville to be the son of Lionel Luthor (It was actually Pete's DNA, but he couldn't let anyone know that) and he was surprised to see that he was sort of getting the hang of the whole, being a Luthor and a Kent thing. And now he was going to his first Luthorcorp crisis with his daddy dearest Lionel Luthor. 

"Wow!" Clark Kent-Luthor exclaimed as he got out of the limo. 

The police were everywhere, blocking the mob that had gathered around the mountains of pianos. 

"Oh my god!" Martha Kent said as she stepped out of the limo before helping Lionel Luthor up. 

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Lionel asked as Clark and Martha led the blind man through the crowd. The sheriff looked around nervously. 

"Well, um... It seemed that uh...It rained pianos last night." 

"Please tell me that that is some kind of strange metaphor." 

"It's not daddy," Clark said as he lead the man into the site, holding Lionel's hand to the keys of a broken piano at the bottom of the nearest pile. Lionel ran his hand over it, playing a small tune on the battered keys. 

"Well, I'm sure stranger things have happened in this town" he said casually before turning back to Ethan, "Any attempt at an explanation of this situation?" 

"Well, some suggest that they could have been dropped by a fleet of alien ships. Some said it was a strange military accident but neither explanation is plausible." 

Clark tried to look innocent at the mention of aliens. 

The sound of tires scratching against concrete came up from behind them and Clark knew, without turning around that it was Lex in one of his fancy cars. 

"Hello son," Lionel said as Lex got out of the Ferrari. 

"What happened here?" He asked as he stared at the piano pile-up. 

"Apparently it rained pianos last night," Clark answered. 

"And I thought the rain of frogs in England was bad," Lex muttered as everyone turned to look at him strangely. 

"So, what are you going to do about this dad?" he asked, ignoring them. 

"I suppose I'll have to hire a crew to dispose of the broken instruments." 

"According to witnesses in near by fields, there were no strange lights or sounds, all they saw were pianos dropping from the clouds. They took a picture of it too," another officer said as he handed Clark the photo. 

"Well, it looks like whoever did this is a fan of Magritte," Lex stated as he looked at the photo. "Any casualties?" 

"One that we found so far, the foreman, Dan Hammond, the piano hit his head and buried him. He died instantly. It happened just after he locked up so the other workers had already left. But we're still looking just to be sure." 

"Is it possible that it was a rival company?" Lex asked. 

"If it was they must have a very strange sense of humor and too much time on their hands." 

"These couldn't have been dropped by a plane, unless it was a military plane and even if they did they wouldn't have fly it into an electrical storm," The officer said. 

"Unless it wasn't a real electrical storm" Clark joined in on the conversation. 

"Yes, but who would be willing to put that much money into creating a fake storm and buying that many high quality pianos, only to drop it over a construction site after every single worker was gone." 

"Maybe it's a warning." 

"Then wouldn't it be easier if they just blew the whole place up." 

"IT'S A CONSPIRACY!" someone outside yelled. "Part of Lionel Luthor's plan to take over the world!" 

Clark rolled his eyes; he had already heard too many lectures on the evilness of Lionel Luthor from his adoptive father. 

"NOOOOOOOO! Oh the pianos, the beautiful pianos! Oh poor babies what horrible monsters did this to you?!?" 

The loud sobs sounded from a blond girl currently kneeling down on the floor. Her piano patterned skirt was covered in sand and dirt. 

"Chloe? Is that you?" Clark asked as he went over to her. The girl looked up and held onto Clark tightly. 

"Look at the tragedy that unfolded here, look! I can't believe someone could be so cruel." 

Over the last few months, Chloe had been going through an all consuming identity crisis. Clark was already used to his friend's strange behavior but couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed that his friend had to become an obsessive pianist NOW. 

The girl looked up, her makeup smeared down her face as tears rolled down her eyes. 

"I must compose a song. A song of sorrow and death, dedicated to all pianists for the tragedy of this day," she said before walking over to one of the mountains. She sat herself down on the floor in front of the piano that Lionel had been playing. 

Clark, Lex, and Martha put their hands over their ears. 

"Could somebody please get that meddling girl out of here?" Lionel said, ordering the police to take that girl away. 

The others sighed in relief as Chloe was dragged, kicking and screaming out of the piano graveyard. 

* * *

The sun was boring heavily down onto the Earth that afternoon as Clark took a stroll near the construction site. He loved the feel of its rays on his skin, caressing him gently like a lover's touch. He pulled his Ray Bans over his eyes as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt, leaving more skin exposed to the luxurious heat. There was nobody else around as far as he could see and he wished he could take of all his clothing and bathe in the sun. He was a nudist after all, and he hated the feel of fabric confining him. 

He was really glad that there were no crazy fan girls around, or he would have absolutely no privacy. He tried to focus on his current task of investigating the strange precipitation by scanning the area around the site, but who could concentrate in this lovely weather? he thought as he lay down on the ground and relaxed. 

Then the bush near Clark began to shake. 

Clark instantly got up and went over to investigate. He stuck his face close to the bush when a small white creature jumped into his face. 

Clark fell backwards slightly, and then he turned around and saw a little white rabbit. 

"Follow me," it said cheerfully before jumping away. 

Clark looked at it confusingly, `Well I am investigating how pianos can fall from the sky. Might as well ask the talking rabbit about it,' he thought before following. The rabbit's jump was fast, far and high and Clark had to super-speed in order to catch up with it. 

Then Clark stopped. The rabbit had disappeared, he spun himself around looking for it, even using his x-ray vision but he still couldn't find it. 

Then it fell onto his head and bounced off to stand on a spot on the floor, it looked at Clark in an expression that said, `Well, what are you waiting for?' 

Clark didn't quite know what to do; he kept his gaze trained on it as he slowly walked towards the fuzzy animal. 

He didn't notice that there was a very big hole in front of him. 

He took a step onto it and realized that there was no longer land beneath his feet. 

He fell into the hole like a cartoon. 

* * *

Clark was at the bottom of the hole, having fallen over 100 feet into the hole. His fear of heights caused him to faint halfway down and he landed with a huge thud on the floor of a cave. 

Out of the shadows a wolf came up to him and sniffed him thoroughly before dragging him deeper into the cave. 

The wolf dragged him through the darkness until it came upon a bonfire. Standing next to it was the scary old man. The wolf dragged Clark up to the old man who kneeled down to pet the grey wolf before examining the teenage boy. 

"Is this the one?" the man asked. 

Instantly the wolf transformed into a woman with shaggy black hair and a few pieces of leather covering her body along with a thick layer of dirt and mud. 

"Kayla want man. Man smell gooood. He big powerful star man," the cave woman said. 

The old man examined Clark closely before getting out a knife and stabbing him in the chest. The knife shattered into a million pieces. Clark began to stir. 

"Well what do you know, he is the one after all," the man said before picking two lead rings with glowing green crystals in it. He gave one to the cave woman and put the other one on the boy as his skin began to glow sickly green. 

The cave woman smiled, baring coal black teeth as she took out a club and banged Clark on the head, creating a huge lump on the greenish skin and shoving Clark back in lala land. Then she jumped up and down in triumph before dragging him off to a secluded part of the cave. 

* * *

Clark winced at the painful throbbing in his head as he began to come around. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. There was a little light spilling from the hole in the ceiling of what Clark figured, was a cave. He shifted his legs then realized that he wasn't alone. 

Next to him lay a Native American girl, about his age dressed in black Lara Croft-like outfit, complete with a way too tight sleeveless t-shirt, tight jeans and a long braided black hair. She opened her eyes and sprung up into a sitting position. Clark tried not to stare at her breasts which appeared to be suffocating under her top. 

They turned to stare at each other and blinked. 

"So..." Clark started. 

"So..." she repeated. "I guess you don't know how we ended up here either." 

"Nope." 

The girl got up and walked over to the opening of the cave. 

Clark got up and followed her, when he got to it he realized that they had been in a mini cave inside a much larger cave. The mini cave was also at the top of the gigantic cave. Clark slowly edged away from the edge of the small cave, fearing that he might trip and fall down. 

The Lara Croft girl on the other hand, jumped down onto a small ledge nearby, then onto a lower one, then another one and another lower one before backflipping onto the cave floor, landing perfectly on her combat boots. 

Clark waited till she turned around and closed his eyes before jumping down 100 feet. He landed on his butt, but was perfectly okay due to his invulnerability. 

The girl heard a thud and turned around, taking out a first aid kit from inside a back pack she had with her and going over to Clark. 

"Don't move," she said as she examined him, poking and knocking at his legs. Clark resisted the urge to get up and super-speed away, something about this girl was scaring him. 

"Can you get up?" she asked and Clark complied. The girl walked around him, before giving his ass a hard smack. Clark blushed furiously. 

"Amazing. You jumped 100 feet down onto the ground, landed flat on your ass and are perfectly ok." 

"Just really lucky I guess," Clark replied lamely. "So any idea where we are?" he quickly changed the subject. 

"Last thing I remember I was in the cave researching with my grandfather." 

Clark thought back to what happened before; the last thing he remembered was following a talking white rabbit. Maybe it was all a dream, but that didn't explain how he ended up in a cave with a strange woman lying next to him. 

"I'm still in Kansas right?" he asked, wondering if he was also sporting sparkly red shoes. He looked down, his sneakers were red, but weren't sparkling. Thankfully. 

"The cave I was investigating was in Smallville. I assume we're still there. So what's your name, boy wonder?" she asked flirtingly. 

"I'm Clark...Clark Kent" he wasn't exactly lying, she didn't ask for his full name. Besides, a lot of people hated the Luthors, for all he knew she could be a meteor mutant who hated Luthors with a burning passion. "I never knew there were caves down here." 

The girl snorted. "Of course you didn't. Luthorcorp doesn't want anyone knowing about them. And if they have their way, all of them will be completely destroyed." 

Clark gave her a tight smile, hoping that he didn't look guilty as he edged away from her. 

"So what's your name? Or should I just call you Lara Croft." 

"I'm Kyla," she said with a smile; then her expression changed into that of pure wonder as she looked behind Clark. Slowly, as if in a trance, she walked past him as she brought out her flashlight and shine it on the wall. 

"Oh my god!" 

Clark wondered if the girl had just discovered that they were in the Cave of Wonders and that Aladdin's genie was somewhere around here. Everything felt so surreal to him that he wouldn't be surprised if the Mad Hatter came up and called him Alice. 

"What is it?" Clark asked, placing his hand on his head, the throbbing wasn't that bad now, but was still there. 

"It's the legend of Naman. My ancestors have passed the story down for generations." She said as she gestured to the primitive drawings on the walls. "It's been written so long ago, but nobody knew where it was until now. Whoever put us in this place must have wanted us to find it... It must have been the spirits that guarded this place. They must have known the Evil Luthors were about to destroy it so they sent us here." 

"Couldn't they just fax us a map?" 

"The spirits work in mysterious ways." 

"So they're too mysterious to make things easier for us?" 

"You cannot define the thoughts of the mysterious ones." 

"So are they gonna knock us out again and drag us outside too?" 

"Blasphemy, do not insult the mysterious ones. They work in mysterious ways and yes I know we've been talking in mysterious circles for the last five minutes." 

"You really like the word mysterious huh?" 

Kyla rolled her eyes before turning back to the primitive pictograms; next to it were strange hieroglyphic writings. Next to that was a perfectly shaped octagon cut out of the cave. Clark ran his fingers over it lightly. `So this is where the key fits into' Clark thought. He was officially intrigued. 

"Anyway, it was prophesized that Naman would fall from the sky in a rain of fire. They say that he will have the strength of over ten men and can shoot fire from his eyes." 

Clark gulped as he began to sweat. 

"He can also see through walls and run faster than the wind" she said as she threw him a suspicious glance before turning back to the wall. 

"Well, there isn't anyone like that around here." Clark said as he slowly edged away from her. She was still busy interpreting the pictograms. 

"He will also have curly dark hair and sparkling green eyes." 

"Nope, not anyone I would know" Clark said in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice. 

Kyla turned towards him, walking slowly like a predator ready to pounce. 

"He's around 6 foot four inches tall." 

Clark gulped as he backed up into a cave wall. 

"Has tan skin." 

Clark squeaked as Kyla walked right in front of him and pressed her boobs against his chest. She ran her fingers over his lips. Clark shuddered. 

"And a very pretty mouth." 

Clark swallowed again and found his voice. 

"Well...now that we have so much info on him, I'll just go and look him up in the yellow pages." He said as he ducked under the girl's arms, out of her reach. He was just beginning his super speed when he tripped over a rock and fell very ungracefully to the floor. 

Combat boots followed to where he lay. Then Kyla kneeled down to look at Clark. 

"According to the legend, anyone who bears that symbol is Naman's soul mate," she said before pointing to a picture on the wall. Clark followed the finger to a square spiral symbol on the wall. When he turned back to the girl she was holding up her fingers to show a ring made of lead. 

It had _that_ symbol on it. 

"I- um...well in that case we should really go find him right now," and he jumped right up but just before he started running, the girl had her hand on his arms. 

"Naman," she called him. 

Clark pulled his arm away from her. That's when he saw it. 

On his finger lay a lead ring, identical to Kyla's. 

He hid his hand behind his back and tried to pull it off. It wouldn't come off and chances were, Kyla had already seen it. Kyla walked into his personal space. 

"Don't fight your destiny, Naman. The spirits brought us together and bound us with the rings. Don't you see we're meant to be?" 

"I'M A LUTHOR!" Clark blurted out, hoping to get the scary girl away from him. 

"I don't believe you." 

"Really, I am. I'm all evil and stuff." Clark racked his brain for something really evil he could do in front of the crazy girl, but nothing came to mind. 

"Well then maybe you could talk to your Lionel Luthor about the caves," Kyla said as she put her hand on his chest and he cursed himself for unbuttoning his shirt earlier. 

"Ok, so I'll just go and talk to him right now." Just as he was about to speed off again, he fell to the ground. The spiral on the ring began to glow green. 

Kyla smirked. "Of course we will," she said as she leaned down to kiss Clark's sweaty forehead. "I'm so glad you decided to introduce me to your parents. And I thought you weren't serious about me. But first, I must introduce you to my grandfather; he'll be thrilled to meet you." 

Clark groaned in pain as Kyla pulled him up to his feet. But then the pain went away. He looked down at the ring and realized that it was no longer glowing. 

* * *

"According to the legend, Naman came from the stars and fell in love with the mother of our people. Out of that affair, the Kawatche people were born," the old man said in a mystical voice used only when telling stories. 

"Riight," Clark mumbled as he sipped his ice tea. 

Kyla had dragged Clark out of the cave to meet her grandfather, Joseph Willowbrook, who had knowingly been waiting for her. The old man didn't seem surprised that his granddaughter disappeared into a cave and walked out with someone she claimed was her soul mate. 

Clark went along with the whole Naman thing, not only because every time he tried to get away, the meteor rocks started shining and he started to get sick but also because he wanted to learn more about his own people. If the legend was true then there could be others like him. And if he had to risk being with Miss Psycho for a bit longer, it might be worth it. 

Then Kyla rested her head on his shoulders. 

`But then maybe not,' Clark thought, as he tried to get away again, but as he began to move away, the ring started to glow and Clark had to sit himself back down before the pain went away. 

`Damn meteor rocks.' 

"So, you are a Luthor," the old man stated and Clark tried not to shiver at his tone. 

"Kent-Luthor," Clark replied, not looking at the man's face. His eyes were scary. 

"Take me to see your father." 

Clark swallowed. "Um...sure, but uh...you see tonight I'm staying over with my adoptive parents so maybe later?" 

"Sure Clark, I'd love to meet your adoptive parents" Kyla said enthusiastically as she gave Clark a hug. If Clark wasn't an alien he was sure he would have suffocated by now. 

Clark gritted his teeth. 

* * *

"So what happened to the star man?" Martha asked as she placed the pie onto the table and everyone dove in. 

"He left one day, just flew back into the sky with a promise of sending another." 

"Do you know which star he came from?" Clark asked. 

"I do! I do!" Kyla replied, "I could show you!" she said as she tried to drag Clark from his seat. 

"Um...maybe later," Clark shuddered at the idea of being alone with the girl...again. 

"So, how long ago was all this?" Martha asked out of curiosity. 

Jonathan had stayed surprisingly quite tonight, no platitudes, no Luthor cursing. Maybe she should take him to a doctor soon. 

"The legend of Naman had been passed on for over a 1000 years." 

"He's just a little late, that's all," Kyla said as she snuggled Clark. 

Jonathan kept a cold hard stare on the girl, but said nothing. 

"So, what about symbols on the walls. They look like alphabets, can you read them?" Clark asked. He was trying to get as much information out of the old man as possible. 

"Our people don't have a written language. I've seen these symbols on artifacts but never in a pattern before." 

"So you don't know what they mean" Clark said, a little disappointed. 

"Oh don't worry Clark, my grandfather studied a lot of ancient languages. I'm sure he can decipher what they are." Kyla chimed in cheerfully. She reminded Clark of a puppy. A very scary, meteoritecontrolling, Lara Croft wannabe, puppy. 

"Assuming the Luthors don't destroy them first" Joseph said bitterly. 

"Oh don't worry about that grandpa, Clark will talk to his father for us. Won't you Clark?" Kyla said as she kissed his cheek. 

Clark resisted the urge to wipe it off. The girl had moved up so close to him that she was practically on his lap. "Um,sure I will" Clark said, `but not for you' he added mentally. 

"Um...mum, dad can I talk to you in private for just a bit" Clark said as he got out of the chair, hoping that the ring won't start glowing again. Luckily, it didn't. 

He dragged both of his parents outside, and into the barn, then x-rayed to see if the Willowbrooks were following him. They weren't, surprisingly. 

"Mum, Dad, you've got to help me get rid of her." 

Martha pursed her lips. "Clark, honey if you don't like her then you shouldn't have led her on like that." 

"I haven't led her on mum" he whined. 

"I don't trust them. They know your secret." Jonathan spoke; it was the first sentence he said tonight. 

Martha turned to her husband. There was definitely something different about him. 

"Why don't you tell us what happened son?" 

"Well, I was out investigating the construction site and, I don't know, I guess I fell asleep or something and when I woke up, I was in the cave and Kyla was there with me. Then she told me the legend, convinced herself that I was Naman and then said that we were soul mates." 

Jonathan nodded, Martha looked worried. 

"I also woke up with this ring on me. Kyla has the same one. I can't seem to take it off" Clark showed the ring to his parents. "It has meteor rocks embedded in it, but it only affects me every time I try to get away from Kyla." 

"Have you tried breaking your fingers son?" Jonathan said calmly. 

"Jonathan!" Martha hit him on the shoulders. 

"Already did. It didn't work." 

"So what are we going to do?" Martha asked. 

"Have you tried getting the ring off Kyla's finger?" 

"It didn't work. And every time I tried I get this painful headache." 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Daddy-I mean Lionel, tomorrow and try to save the caves. I think there might be answers in there, when I was there I saw this octagon shape. It looked like a slot for the key to the ship." 

"What are you going to do about Kyla?" 

"I guess I'll have to stick with her until I figure out how to get rid of this thing" Clark gestured to the ring. 

"Alright, well be careful honey, I don't want you to get hurt," Martha said as she gave Clark a kiss on the forehead. 

* * *

Next morning. 

Clark groaned as he awakened from his deep slumber. His old bed wasn't as big and fluffy as the one in the mansion but it was still comfortable, though he felt that maybe he was getting just a little too big for it. 

But he wasn't too big for it last week. 

Clark stretched his muscles and looked around to find something lying next to him. 

The `something' was hairy and covered in mud. It looked like it _might_ be human. Clark gave it a little poke. 

The creature stirred. 

Clark immediately jumped out of the bed as the mud covered person began to get up, leaving a huge stain on the sheets as it jumped of the bed and crawled towards him. 

The creature was female, judging from the curves of her body. Her private parts were barely covered by the pieces of animal skin but that didn't matter since you can't really see pass the thick layer of dirt that covered her entire body. She made an animal like noise before she started speaking. 

"Star man smell good" she said as he began sniffing his feet. Clark continued to look at her curiously, not quite knowing what to do. He was suddenly very glad that he wore his boxers to sleep instead of his usual birthday suit due to his fear of being watched by his stalker, though it seemed that he had worst problems. The cave woman ran her filthy hands up Clark's bare legs, yellow nails scraping them lightly. 

Clark put held her wrist in place before it could go any further. Then as she moved her leg to trip him, he pulled her up from the floor, holding her up by the black mop on her head. 

Then he felt pain shooting down from his fingers and spreading through his entire body. His head began pounding he fell to the floor, his veins becoming green as it ran through his body. 

The cave woman roared loudly at Clark before throwing herself out of the window. 

Clark's strength flooded back to him. He got up and peered through the broken window to find that the cave woman was gone. 

* * *

Clark sighed as the Luthor mansion came into view. It's been a while since he drove the truck since Lionel had insisted he stopped delivering the produce because it was un-Luthor, and being in the battered old thing again gave him a sense of comfort. Something he really needed right now due to the course of events that had happened. 

Clark had already told his parents of his account with the cave woman. He didn't get to tell them about the seemingly meteor induced pain yet since the arrival of Joseph Willowbrook interrupted them. Luckily, he was not with Kyla and Clark kind of hoped never to see her again. 

Joseph came wanting Clark to take him to see Lionel about the caves. Clark complied; he was going to go talk to him about it himself anyway. The cave seemed to hold the key to his past and he wasn't going to let that go. 

His mother was there with Lionel when they entered the office at the mansion and Clark wondered whose side she will take. 

After hours with absolutely no progress on his part. It was clear that his mother was on Lionel's side and that it would take a lot more than a single meeting to settle this. 

Finally Joseph gave up with a promise to be back in a very Terminator style. As he left the room Lionel asked Clark if he could have a talk with him in private. 

Lionel walked slowly to a wall as Clark followed him. Lionel had showed him the room of secrets a while back, it was a hidden room, completely sound proof and impenetrable to any device. No satellite signals can enter here and the walls were made of thick lead. Clark bent down to the panel on the floor as he pressed his code into it. Only the Luthors had access to this room and each one has their own code. Once the code is entered and the door is opened anyone can go in, a surveillance camera records the people who enter it as well as scan them for any bugs, but there is no recording once they're inside. Also, no one can enter if there's another group of people already present. 

Clark led Lionel inside once the door was open. The room is average in size and is completely white except for the black carpet on the floor. There was nothing in it except for a desk and a few chairs. The room was made entirely for having secret conversations. 

Or maybe doing secret things. 

Lionel sat himself on the black leather chair behind the desk as Clark remained standing. 

"So Clark, would you like to tell me why you're suddenly interested in these caves?" 

It sounded more like a demand than a question and Clark tried not to stutter. 

"Like I said, it's a part of history." 

"And you think that's more important than creating jobs for hundreds of people in this town?" 

"You could do that somewhere else." 

Lionel gave him a smirk. 

"Don't lie to me son. You haven't mastered that yet. I can see right through you. Now tell me the real reason for trying to save them." 

Clark remained silent, his brain searching for an explanation but coming up with none. He couldn't exactly tell Lionel that it might held the secrets to his alien heritage. 

"Martha told me that there was a girl involved." 

`Oh no, now Lionel's going to think that I'm doing this for that psycho and not take me seriously.' 

"There is a girl, but she's not why I'm doing this" Clark said honestly. 

"Oh really," Lionel said as he put his hand on Clark's thigh and rubbed in slow circles. The boy moaned and spread his legs. Slowly Lionel got up and walked between Clark's denim clad legs. He ran his other hand over the boy's cheek. 

"So you're not with this Kyla girl." 

His "no" came out more like a moan. 

Lionel smiled and he pressed his mouth to Clark's soft pink lips and devoured him with his tongue. The boy pressed his body wantonly against him as his hands went to Lionel's belt, trying not to break the steal buckle as Lionel's hand tangled in his hair. 

Clark's lips were swollen red before Lionel moved onto the boy's neck and he moaned once again before finally pulling the belt out. He pressed his erection against the fabric of Lionel's slack when it happened again. 

Pain, running through his body like an electric current as his pounded so hard he wished he could cut it off. Clark noticed that the ring was glowing again and with the last of his strength pushed Lionel away from him, causing the blind man to fall to the floor. 

Then the pain stopped. 

Clark's breathing returned to normal again as he went to help Lionel up from the floor. 

"I'm sorry daddy," he said sadly, wishing he could just wring Kyla's neck. He gave the man a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. 

* * *

Lionel would have been baffled by Clark's behavior, but he was a Luthor therefore nothing baffled him. He was, however, very disappointed. Clark was usually very accepting of his advances, he even begged for it at times. If this was about morality then Lionel suspected it would have happened sometime earlier. And it couldn't have been Jonathan's lecturing on the evilness of Luthors, after all, they did just get back together. 

But Lionel was having trouble thinking clearly right now. His erection was still straining against his slacks. 

He sighed frustratedly as he opened the door to Lex's study. 

When he entered, he felt the presence of another person in the room. 

"Hello Lionel," a husky female voice spoke. 

"Martha," he said smoothly as he walked over to the desk where the red haired woman was. He placed his hand on the desk, only to find that it was Martha's leg. 

He ran his hand up the smooth skin while the other found her hair as he brought her face down for a wet kiss 

Lionel's hand snaked under her skirt as his tongue thrust into her mouth Then her lips moved on down to the man's neck, licking and nibbling a path down his skin as Lionel slipped his hand under her lacy underwear and pulled them down before throwing them aside. 

He smirked as he felt the woman wrapped her legs around his wait and thrust herself against his erection. He growled as he bit into her neck before feeling her stiffened against him. He heard the sound of the door opening. 

Then he felt something moving against his feet. 

Lionel looked at Martha, silently asking her what she saw, but the woman just didn't know what to say. 

"What is it Martha?" he said, sensing fear in her and wondering if he should turn around. It's not like he would see what it is anyway. But he heard them, feel them sliding against his expensive loafers. There must be thousands of them from the sound of it, and the creatures were small, not that small, maybe the size of a cat. 

Slowly, Martha began to speak. 

"White rabbits," she said in astonishment. 

Then she screamed and fell off the desk. 

Lionel groped for the phone on the wooden desk but it was covered with the fluffy animals and he cursed at them when he felt them bite into his ankles. They had surprisingly sharp teeth. 

Finally he found it, but the phone lines had been chewed up by the demonic creatures and he grabbed one and threw them in rage against the stain glass window. Martha's scream was still ringing in his ears as he went to her, throwing or crushing every one of those creatures that got in the way before finally reaching her. He threw them off her two at a time. When he finally got Martha off the floor he grabbed the nearest object and threw it in the animals' general direction. 

"Lionel, I think I broke my ankle" the woman said and Lionel cursed the inconvenience of his blindness. 

"Martha, be my eyes for me. We need to get to a phone," he said as he lifted the woman up in his arms and started walking, trying to step on the little creatures a much as possible without tripping. 

To say that it was a bad day would be the understatement of the century. 

* * *

"Do you see that bright one there? If you follow the stars around it, it makes the shape of a wolf's head," Kyla said with enthusiasm. 

It was after his visit to Lionel that Kyla found him and despite his urge to run away, he couldn't. He had spent the entire day zoning out in the Native American girl's company. And now it was night... `oh how slow time crawls when you're miserable.' 

"Uh huh, and which is the one where Naman came from?" Clark asked, getting impatient, he had no intention of star gazing with this girl, which is what they had been doing for the past hour. 

"See where the wolf's eye is missing? There used to be a star there. That star is where Naman came from," she said proudly. 

"So what happened to it?" 

"I don't know. You were the one that fell from it," she said in a juvenile manner. 

Clark sighed and turned around. 

"Lana! Hi, I didn't see you there." 

Lana glared at the Native American girl. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company." Inwardly, she cursed the new competition. 

Then Clark put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you here," he said. Though his feelings for Lana weren't really there any more, (not since that threesome with Lionel and Lex) he was still grateful for her arrival. He didn't want to be alone with Kyla. 

"Well, your message sounded urgent, so I came over right away," she said, her anger dissolving as she tried to keep her knees from weakening under Clark's touch. 

"Thanks," Clark said with a charming smile which Lana returned. 

"Ahem!" Kyla coughed as she walked over to Clark and gave Lana her best, get-away-from-my-man look. 

"Lana, meet Kyla," Clark said with a grimace. 

Lana gave her a mockingly sweet smile, "You will die slowly and painfully bitch." 

"What?" Clark asked incredulously, not quite sure he had heard it despite his super hearing. But then again, he'd been wanting to say the same thing to her since he met her. 

"I didn't say anything Clark," Lana replied. Kyla gave an animalistic growl. 

"I must be hearing things," Clark mumbled. 

"So how come I've never seen you at school before?" Lana asked, trying to sound casual and not quite succeeding. 

"Oh, I go to Grandville." 

For some reason, neither Clark nor Lana believed that. 

"Um, Kyla, do you mind if Lana and I talk privately?" Clark asked. He'd eventually figured out that he could get away from her without the meteor rocks affecting him if she gave him her permission. 

"Um...sure, but don't be too long." Kyla said as she kissed Clark who turned his head so that she only reached his cheek. Then the girl walked out and Clark sighed in relief. 

"So what's up Clark?" Lana asked as she and Clark sat herself down on the sofa. 

"Oh I just..." 

`Wanted to get away from Miss Puppy Love from Hell,' Clark thought to himself. 

"Wanted your help with something," he said instead. 

"Oh, sure what is it?" 

"Well you see today I found these Native American caves. It was right under the Luthorcorp site. They're about to be destroyed, I was wondering if you can get Henry Small to help me save them." 

"Isn't Lionel your father, why don't you go talk to him?" 

"I did..." Clark looked down at the floor, resisting the urge to burn it with his eyes. He hated himself for leaving Lionel like that but there was nothing he can do... He just wished that Kyla would die. And he had always been a good boy; he had never wished that on anyone before, not even the people who strung him up in Riley's fields. 

"Oh." Lana exclaimed in understanding (though she didn't) as she saw the look on Clark's face. "Alright I'll talk to Henry Small for you, but I don't guarantee anything, I mean I haven't even got the results of the DNA test yet." 

"Thanks Lana," Clark said as he gave her a smile, his first today. 

Lana smiled back her usual fairy tale princess smile. 

"Clark! Are you done talking to her yet?" Kyla called from outside. Clark growled before looking apologetically at Lana. The girl sighed. 

"It's getting pretty late, I should get going anyway," the girl said before walking out. Cursing at the bitch that stole _her_ man. 

* * *

The talon was stuffed full with people as the waitresses made their way to serve the drinks, trying very hard not to knock them all over like over-sized dominoes. 

The big sign saying `Save the Cave' that was hanging on the ceiling was not what had brought all these people over. What brought them over was the dark haired, green eyed, recently rich teenager that was handing out the `Save the Cave' buttons along with pamphlets and t-shirts. 

Only the body guard Lex had hired for him as well as Kyla shoving the mob of adoring fan girls (and boys) kept Clark from being completely smothered by the crowd as they practically begged for autographs. 

Lana sighed loudly, which came out sounding more like a growl as she looked at the crowd around Clark. As if Kyla wasn't enough, now she had to compete with a hoard of fangirls too. `At least they're _real_ girls, unlike me... except for those boys, and that transvestite in the corner.' 

"Hey," a female voice said from behind her. It was Chloe's and despite the girl's behavior as of late, Lana was still glad she was here. She turned around only to find that Chloe was decked out in a tight yellow spandex outfit which covered her body but left nothing to the imagination (Lana could even see her nipples) and swirly red boots with a gold mask covering her face. 

"Hey Chloe," Lana greeted hesitantly. 

"I'm not Chloe," the girl said, "I'm not Chloe at all." 

"So who are you then?" 

" _I_ ' _m_ _Super Chloe_!" 

"Riiiight." Lana replied. "So what brings you to the Talon _Super Chloe_?" 

"Well I'm here to save the day of course. Anything I can help you with ma'am? You seem a little upset." 

"Well..." Lana said as she looked over to where Kyla was standing just a little too close to Clark. "You see that girl over there?" she pointed to the bitch. 

"Yes. Why, did she do you wrong?" 

"Yes, greatly. She's been harassing me ever since she got into town," Lana said in a fake teary voice before giving a fake sob. Chloe gasped then gave her a pat on the shoulder. 

"Never fear, for Super Chloe is here," she said before walking confidently over to the girl and punching her. A cat fight between Super Chloe and Kyla ensued as Lana looked on with an evil smirk on her face. 

"Hey Lana," another voice said from behind her. 

"Mr. Small. Hi, thanks for coming," Lana said, as she turned around to see the man that might or might not be her biological father. 

"Well, actually I'm glad you called, I have something to talk to you about," he said before pausing to look around nervously. "Though I wish we could have met somewhere else." 

"I know you don't like this place cause its Luthor owned, but I swear Lex is just a silent partner," she said as she picked up a tray of coffee, helping the waitresses serve it as there were so many people here. 

Henry Small looked at the tray fearfully before slowly edging away from it. "Um...Could you just, put that tray of coffee down...please?" 

Lana looked at him strangely, but complied, "So, what you want to tell me?" 

Henry relaxed, but only just a little bit. "Well, you see I just got the test results back. It looks like we have some chromosomes in common after all." 

At that, Lana took a deep breath. "Wow! So you're my father after all!" she exclaimed before jumping up to hug him. 

Henry let her, until he smelt the smell of coffee in her hair and tried to pry himself free before he suffocated. When he got away, he saw that his daughter had a sad look on her face. He put a stray lock of black hair behind her ears and smiled at her. 

"I don't think I deserve that title yet. But I hope I will, some day. So, why did you call me earlier?" he asked, trying to ignore all the coffee being served in the coffee house. 

"Well," she said before gesturing to the big `Save the Cave' sign. "We're protesting the building of Luthorcorp's new Corporate Plaza to save the Native American cave Clark found underneath the construction site. We figured you might be able to help us." 

"A chance to kick Lionel's ass... I wouldn't miss that for the world." 

Lana giggled a little, "Well thank you for agreeing to help out. I have to go serve some coffee now," she said before picking up the tray she had previously put down. When she turned back to face him, Henry backed away instantly as used his arms to cover his face like a vampire in the face of a crucifix. 

"What's wrong?" Lana asked concerned as she took a step closer to him. Henry, sensing the coffee near him moved back even further, causing him to trip and fall onto a nearby table. The table fell over, sending the coffee flying over him. 

When the coffee spilled over him, he fell down onto the floor, writhing as he screamed out his lungs. 

Super Chloe and Kyla froze as they turned over to see what was wrong. As well as everyone else there. 

Lana sent a waitress to get her some water and cloth before turning back to look at her father confusedly. `The coffee wasn't even hot, it was iced, why does he look like he's being burned?' 

"What's wrong with him?" Clark asked as he came over to Lana's side. 

"I don't know" Lana said as the waitress returned and Lana kneeled down to wipe the coffee away from his face and hair. He continued to writhe but calmed down a little as the caffeinated drink was slowly removed from his skin. 

Henry relaxed as the coffee was removed from his skin, but it was still soaking through his shirt. So, he instantly ripped it off himself. 

`Maybe he's a nudist too. Maybe I'm not alone after all,' Clark thought as he looked at Lana's father. `He doesn't look bad' he thought as he took the cloth from Lana who was too flabbergasted by the clothes ripping to notice. 

Clark's eyes were locked on the man's chest when he used the cloth to wipe at Henry's skin, sticky with coffee. Henry saw the large hand lingering on his chest and looked up at Clark strangely. 

"Who are you?" 

Lana who finally took notice Clark leering at her father and put her hand over Clark's, bringing him back to reality. 

"Um...Father, this is Clark. The guy who found the cave." 

"Hello Mr. Small," Clark said huskily. 

It was only then that Henry realized that he was half naked. And that he was still in the coffee shop. Surrounded by coffee. 

"Um...I think I should go now," he said shakily before instantly getting up. "Ok...Calm down...I'm okay...the coffee's gone now, I'm ok," he mumbled to himself while trying not to hyperventilate. "Stay calm...breathe...ommmm...ommm...the world is an illusion...you are floating above the illusion...open your mind's eye...There's no coffee here." 

"I'll call you," he said to Lana breathlessly. Then he started running out of the Talon, this time making sure he didn't run into any coffee. 

"But wait, I haven't given you my number yet," Clark called out after him. But by that time he was gone and everyone went back to watching the Super Chloe vs. Lara Croft cat fight and took no notice of him. Clark sighed as he went back to trying to stop the cat fight. 

"Clark!" he heard someone yell from the door. 

"Lex!" Clark brightened up when he noticed his brother arriving. 

"I heard what happened with dad, never figured you for an activist before Clark." 

"Well, it's for a good cause," he said simply. 

"So should I expect you home for dinner or have you moved out of the mansion now?" 

Clark shifted his feet awkwardly. "I'm not sure yet. But I'm glad you're here. I want to show you something. Follow me," Clark said like an over-enthusiastic six year old and dragged Lex out to his Maserati. 

* * *

The white beam of Lex's flash light was the only thing clearly visible in the darkness of the cave despite the sun shining brightly outside. Like any other cave, there was a dank stench of dirt, rotting humus and calcium chloride. The sound of their breathing echoed around the chamber. 

"Not that I don't find this overwhelming scent invigorating but why are we here Julian?" Lex asked, once again calling the boy by his dead brother's name. 

"I want you to see it. See what I'm trying to protect." 

"I don't think I can see anything in here." 

Clark noticed that Lex was facing the wrong way and spun him around. Taking his hand and pointing the flash light at the walls of the cave. 

"Oh, you're right, this is pretty impressive," Lex said as he looked at the strange writings. Then he noticed the strange octagonal groove in the wall. "Very impressive indeed." 

"So you'll help me?" Clark asked, having yet to abandon the six-year-old voice. 

"Sure," he said as he ran his finger over it as Clark had done earlier. 

Clark's 700 Watt smile was brighter than Lex's flashlight and the man had to squint upon looking at it. Then it turned into a smirk. 

Clark pushed Lex against an empty wall of the cave before pinning him there with his body. He ran his hand down the man's arm before resting it against his hips as he attached his lips to Lex's pale neck, marking him with hickies as Lex's hand went to Clark's dark hair. Lex closed his eyes in pleasure as Clark's hand fumbled with his pants. 

Then the pain came back again and Clark froze before moving away from Lex, trying hard not to fall to the floor as the sound of his breathing echoed very loudly. 

"Clark, what's wrong are you alright?" 

"I'm sorry Lex," he said between breaths. When his strength came flooding back to him, he speeded off, leaving Lex to stare at the thin air where Clark used to be. 

* * *

Lana sighed as she threw her purse down onto the bed. After Clark walked away with Lex at the Talon, Kyla soon followed along with the hoard of adoring fans, leaving the Talon in peace. After that, Lana's day had gone on uneventful, giving her time to think. 

Contrary to popular belief, Lana wasn't stupid. She saw how Clark looked at her biological father (even though no one else did) and that look was more heated and passionate than any longing gazes he ever gave her. 

She threw herself onto the bed, curling herself under the blanket as she tried not to cry. Then she heard the door squeaked open. 

"Howdy!" Chloe greeted as she stepped into the room. Lana's head peeked out from under the blanket to see her best friend. 

The girl gave her a playful smile as she threw away the toothpick she'd been chewing. Her sky blue eyes sparkled cheerfully as she played with her braided blond hair. The girl was currently dressed in a very short denim skirt which showed off her perfectly shaped legs leading all the way down to her brown leather cowboy boots. Her over sized red shirt was long sleeved and plaid (and probably stolen from Clark) with the first three buttons undone revealing more of the flawless pale skin and the outlines of her breasts. Over the shirt was a brown leather vest, and a matching cowboy hat completed her ensemble. 

"So, wanna go horse ridin', honey?" The girl asked in a fake Texas accent. 

Lana devoured Chloe with her eyes. Then she smirked, suddenly feeling much better as all thoughts of Clark flew out of her head. She got out of bed and stood in front of Chloe. 

"Actually Chloe," Lana said in a deep voice she had never let herself use before. "I'd much rather see you ride something else." 

"And what might that be?" 

Lana pressed her lips against the blond girl's ear and gave her a kiss. 

"Me," she whispered. 

Then she pressed her crotch against the other girl's letting her feel the bulge in her jeans. 

"My, my Mr. Lang, are you propositioning me?" she asked teasingly. 

"Mr. Lang... I like the sound of that," Lana said before kissing Chloe's lips. 

Chloe's tongue moved fast, cat-like just as Lana had guessed it would be as it entangled with her own, licking her, teasing her, feeling her mouth. Lana tasted apple pie on Chloe's lips, its sweetness mixing with a taste that was uniquely Chloe's own. It was intoxicating and addictive and Lana thought she'd never be able to get enough. 

The kiss stopped when both of them got light headed and Lana wrapped her hand around Chloe's body and pulled her down on top of her. The kiss continued as Lana ripped Chloe's shirt open, her manicured nails scraping over perky nipples as Chloe moaned against her swollen lips. Then Chloe unzipped her pants, pulling them down to her knees as Lana's hardness pressed against the girl's thigh. 

Then Chloe lowered her body down to Lana's long and thick hardness straining against the pink lace and with her tongue and teeth, slowly pulled it down. 

Once the cock was free Chloe licked her lips sensually as she proceeded to take a ride. 

* * *

"I always enjoy hearing your voice son," Lionel said as he ran his hand over Lex's naked body, his hair brushing against Lex's smoothness as they lay together on the bed. Lex purred contentedly against his father's touch, hoping the post orgasmic bliss wouldn't fade too soon. 

"You know, I'm very proud of you Lex. Working hard, making a name for yourself, building your own empire." 

The bliss faded and it was back to subtext and sarcasm. 

"I'm sure you are dad, I'm sure you're _ecstatic_ that I'm doing wonderfully without your help, and since you seem to have already forsaken the agreement not to have business conversations in bed, what do you want?" 

"Oh don't be so dramatic Lex; I was just thinking that maybe our successes should not prevent us from joining forces." 

"I'm not going to go back to work for you dad." 

"I'm not asking you to do that son." 

"Then what _do_ you want me to do?" 

"I want you to be my partner Lex." 

"How sentimental...but no. I want to do this on my own, dad. I don't need you to watch over me." 

"You're overreacting again Lex." 

"No I'm not." 

Lionel ran his hand over Lex's back and smiled as he felt the tense muscles relax again with another purr. 

"So Lex, how are things with the young cub?" he asked while stroking him. 

"I think you know perfectly well how it's going dad." 

"Well yes I have been hearing this distasteful rumor concerning a certain Native American girl and their infatuation with each other." 

Lex sneered and Lionel gave Lex a kiss on his neck before moving to his ears. 

"Why don't we do something about her?" 

"Wouldn't Clark get upset if anything happened to her?" 

"I'm not talking about making her disappear, Lex. I could do that any time. But I did send someone to do a background check on this Kyla girl," he said the name with distaste, "Something which you _should_ have done with all the women you have dated," he added. 

"So what did you find out?" 

"Nothing. There is no record of anyone named Kyla Willowbrook anywhere." 

"Hmm... Curiouser, and curiouser. So what do you think dad?" 

"Well I think that a lot of strange things have been happening lately... more than usual. She might be involved." 

"You think she conjured up a rain of pianos?" 

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying we should keep an eye on her." 

"Can't you hire someone to do that?" 

"I did, all of them mysteriously disappeared." 

"What do you want me to do about it?" 

"I think that we can get through this lucrative venture better if we work together." 

"Alright. I'll help you, but just with this." 

"Great, tomorrow you can go over to that coffee place and ask around. I'll go over to the Kents and let them know what's going on after my meeting. I'll meet you in front of the secret room at 4:00pm. Meanwhile..." 

Lionel pressed his growing erection against Lex's back. The boy smirked knowingly before moving up for a kiss. 

* * *

Jonathan sighed contentedly as he looked at his creation. The alien tool he used to create it was held in his hands as his eyes roamed over the pattern he had made. The circles and lines were perfectly formed in a strange looking language Jonathan himself did not know and probably never would. But it was beautiful all the same. 

The strange alien tool had been found along with Clark's ship and so far the only use he had found for it was to make crop circles. After some experimenting he had figured out what all the main buttons did and used it to make patterns on the fields of corn. Jonathan had never considered himself artistic but over the years he had found that crop circle making was quite a good way to express himself and that watching all the patterns form could be a rather calming experience. 

And he seriously needed calming right now. He'd been back with Lionel for a few weeks now and already he's starting to doubt his allegiance to the Anti-Luthor Society. This wasn't supposed to be a relationship; it was suppose to be a spying mission; a chance for him to get close to Lionel Luthor and find out his evil schemes; because Lionel was evil... but the more time he'd spent with him, the more he realized that he never really hated him. He was just angry at him, for a reason he doesn't quite remember any more. 

Maybe Lionel had been injecting him with some kind of brain washing chemical. Or maybe he was secretly doing brain surgery on him while he was asleep...Or maybe he was just so good at sex that Jonathan forgot about everything else in his life. 

It was currently about 4:00am in the morning, late enough for no one would to be suspicious of what he was doing, and early enough so no one would spot him making the circles in the dark. He was also glad that there were already many other strange things happening in Smallville so that no one would actually blink an eye when crop circles started appearing. 

Once he was done gazing at his work, he walked back into the storm cellar to put the tool away and head back into the house. 

"Hello Jonathan," a voice said from behind him and Jonathan got out a pistol he hid in his pants and pointed it towards the voice. 

Then he saw who it was. 

"Lionel, what are you doing here?" he asked as he put his gun back. 

"I missed you," he said simply and Jonathan smiled like a school boy with a crush. 

"I have something for you," Lionel said as he gave Jonathan a small blue box with a gold ribbon tied to it. "Don't open it till tomorrow." 

Jonathan looked at it suspiciously. Then he looked back at Lionel. 

"Don't worry, it won't bite," he said with a knowing smirk. 

"Lionel how did you get here?" 

"My chauffer dropped me off; he'll be here to pick me up in an hour... He's very discreet." 

"Oh," Jonathan said; his mouth a perfect `o' just before Lionel stole it for a kiss. 

And with their lips still connected Jonathan went into the truck, pulling Lionel in with him and shutting the door. 

* * *

Lana looked up as the click of expensive shoes entered the Talon. 

"Hi Lex," she greeted with a crooked smile. Lex looked the girl up and down, taking in her new look. 

The girl was still wearing pink, but this time instead of pastel it was shocking pink. So shocking that Lex was having trouble adjusting his eyes to it. Her pink top was showed of the skin of her flat belly and the neck line was in close proximity to her nipples. It was also three sizes too small, making her usually small breasts look a bit bigger. Her blue jeans were at least three sizes too big and barely hung on her hips revealing the bright pink lacy underwear she wore underneath. She jingled as she walked due to a number of silver chains that hung from her neck. She also had strands of matching pink hair amongst her usual black. 

"Um... hello Lana. You certainly look... different." 

"Yeah I just got bored of myself. I needed a change." 

"Right," Lex said as Chloe walked in wearing blue sweats, her hair streaked the same color with a head band around it, there were also bands on her wrists. Around her neck were chains that also jingled as she walked. 

"Yo, sup Lex. Weren't hittin' on my bitch were you?" she said as she gave him a friendly punch before going over to Lana and placing a hand on her ass. "Hey baby," she said as Lana gave her a bright smile. 

"So I see the both of you finally got over Clark," Lex said with a smile as he looked at the couple. They look very happy together. 

Chloe whispered something in Lana's ear and Lana hit her on the head before turning to Lex. "So what brings you to the Talon this morning, Lex? Can I get you a cup of coffee?" 

"Actually I was here to discuss an issue with you but I wouldn't mind a cup of double mocha cappuccino." 

"Coming right up," she said before walking away as Lex sat himself down on the sofa in the corner. A few moments later his cappuccino arrived and Lana and Chloe sat themselves down next to him. 

"So, what's up?" Lana asked and Lex was grateful that Lana hadn't gone all the way and changed her speech pattern as Chloe had. 

"Well, you know that new girl Clark's been dating right?" 

"Yes, what about her?" 

"Well you see Da-, I mean _I_ did a background check on that girl and found no record of anyone by that name." 

"So the bitch ain't gotta name. Who cares?" 

"I do! She could be dangerous." 

"Clark's a big boy he can take care of himself. He can date whoever he wants." 

"And what if this time he can't Lana? Listen Clark has been acting very strange lately, he could be in trouble. Don't you want to pay him back for all the times he saved you? You may not think of him romantically any more but do you not consider him your friend?" 

Both the girls became silent in contemplation. 

"Listen, if you care about Clark at all you will come by the mansion at 4:00pm," Lex said before getting up and leaving. 

* * *

The limo glided to a stop in front of the wooden house. Martha stepped out of the car, then helped Lionel out after her. As they walk together towards the house she pressed her body obscenely close to his, causing him to almost stumble. 

Jonathan was waiting for them inside; his hand tightly gripping the cup of coffee almost to the point of cracking it. He took a sip, despite the fact that he was already jumpy. 

The bang of the front door sent him jumping onto the small side table, knocking over the vase of flowers resting on top of it. As Jonathan bent down to pick up the vase, Martha came up behind him and piped, "Hello, dear!" sending him crashing into the shelf before him with a yelp. 

"Um... Hello Martha," he said as he removed his head from the shelf and accidentally hit it again. This time the shelf tumbled down on top of him. 

Lionel listened on with an amused smile on his face. 

Jonathan pried himself free of the shelf with certain difficulty; then proceeded to prop the shelf back up. He wasn't successful till the tenth attempt. Then he hastily chucked everything back onto the shelf. 

"Um... right so um... Lionel... what do you want... from us?" he asked, trying very hard to sound angry and hateful but not quite succeeding. Then he took a few jerky and uneven steps towards the sofa and sat down. 

"Lionel, please sit down," Martha said to her boss as the two both took a seat opposite Jonathan. A few moments later the shelf tumbled down again with a loud crash. Jonathan jumped down onto the floor with his hands covering his head. Then he realized it was just the shelf and got up again, trying to look dignified. 

"So... um... Lionel... What did you call us here for?" Martha asked shakily; discomfort evident in her face. Jonathan had the same expression on his. 

"I came here to discuss the recent development with our son." 

The Kents sighed in relief and Lionel smirked knowingly. Then they remembered what their son was and their relief turned into horror. 

"Oh, what are you saying Lionel? Our son is a very normal boy. There's nothing wrong with him. Nothing at all he's a lovely _human_ boy" Martha covered. 

"Yes and we both raised him right and if there was suddenly something wrong with him then it's probably your fault. If he sprouted anything weird it was probably due to uh... the chemical waste you dumped in our river..." Jonathan added. 

"Yes because um...our son is very normal. VERY normal...nothing strange about him AT ALL." 

Lionel started chuckling and both the Kents looked at him suspiciously. 

"Actually the development in question is concerned with our son's... acquaintance with a rather undesirable female character." 

The Kents sighed in relief again. 

"Well, Lionel uh... Actually Clark-" 

"Why are you against this girl Lionel?" Jonathan interrupted. 

"I did a background check on her and none of my people found anything... There is no record of this girl or any girl that looks like her anywhere on the planet... Neither is there anything on her grandfather Mr. Willowbrook. My people are good at finding things; they can get information on anyone about anything. The fact that they couldn't find anything is rather concerning. Not to mention the fact that the people I hired to follow her all mysteriously disappeared." 

"Why were you having her followed in the first place?" 

"After that debacle with Desiree I thought I should be more careful of whom my son seeks the companionship of. Now is there anything you can tell me about this girl?" 

The Kents turned to look at each other, silently communicating about what they should allow Lionel to know. Then Martha turned to face the blind man. 

"Well... um... Clark said he met her just after we went over to the construction site. He said that he fell asleep and then when he woke up she was right next to him. Not only that but they were also in the cave when they woke up." 

"Interesting." 

"Clark said that the girl's been following him around since then. He also said that when he tries to get away he gets a head ache." 

"So she's keeping him with her against his will... Very interesting... I mean, concerning," Lionel said as he considered hiring the girl to work for him. 

"There's something else." Jonathan said. "It's probably nothing but... well... Clark said that when he was asleep that he had a dream that he was following a talking white rabbit and fell into a hole. He said that there was another part to that dream but he couldn't remember." 

"White rabbits? Hmmm... How is he sure it was a dream?" 

"What are you not telling me Lionel?" 

"Yesterday, it seemed another strange event occurred. You see I was attacked by a herd of small mammals in my office. The guards told me that they were white rabbits." 

Martha tried not to look suspicious at the mention of the event. "So this girl can control alie- I mean teenage boys and white rabbits. That's... different. So what are we going to do about it?" 

"I was about to go meet Lex at the mansion to discuss the situation with him. Care to join me?" 

"Sure," the couple replied simultaneously. 

* * *

The six people sat silently, each looking nervously at each other as Lionel sat himself behind the desk. The secret room was as cold and impersonal as it was a few days ago when Clark and Lionel last entered it. 

"Greetings everyone. I'm sure you all know why you're here. You are here due to your concern of a potential threat to our beloved Clark Kent-Luthor. So far we have learnt that this Native American girl doesn't exist legally and according to Martha she also seems to have control over Clark as well as white rabbits. We can also assume that she's somehow connected to the caves as well as the piano incident at the construction site. Does anyone have anything to add to that?" 

Chloe raised her hand. 

"Yes Miss Sullivan." 

"Actually it's Agent C," she said as she straightened her MIB suit and adjusted her black sun glasses. "Previously research has shown that white rabbits have the same brain wave frequency as Smallville meteor rock's radiation waves. If she could manipulate these waves enough to control the rabbits then she could control the frequency of the meteor rocks too, but only on a low level otherwise it would have an effect on everyone in the town, my dearest Agent L included, since she has a piece of it with her all the time. This would indicate that Clark Kent is more sensitive its waves more than any other human being which means that his physiology is not entirely human. I think that this would indicate that Clark Kent might literally be an illegal alien on our planet since he's not registered. Maybe the fact that he's not registered is due to him already being hunted down, maybe by this Kyla creature who might also be an extra terrestrial being." 

"Oh that's preposterous. It's ludicrous. It's impossible. Clark is a perfectly normal _human_ boy. Yep, 100% human... nothing else. He's perfectly normal." Martha covered in response. 

Lionel snorted, but didn't say anything. Everyone else ignored what Chloe had just said simply because it was Chloe who said it. Then Lana raised her hand up, and despite the fact that she was wearing an outfit identical to Chloe's she usually made more sense than her, so they listened. 

"We also know that this Kyla creature is very strong, physically. Agent C was locked in combat with it the previous day. She has a large stockpile of different fighting techniques." 

"Thanks you Miss... I mean Agent L. So, as that is all we know about our current enemy, we need to come up with a plan." 

Everyone went silent. Then Jonathan's hand went up. 

"Yes Jon." 

"We could use the pianos to build a maze around her and attack her with pitch forks while she's trying to get out." 

"How very realistic of you Mr. Kent," Lex commented sarcastically. 

"This is a waste of time Commander, I vote we flashy-thing her and get it over and done with," Chloe piped in. 

"Yes that's a very brilliant idea `Agent C' but since we don't have the `flashy-thing' we'll have to go with something else," Lex looked annoyed as he said this. 

"So do _you_ have any brilliant ideas Agent A?" she asked Lex in an equally annoyed voice. 

"I'd say put surveillance in the caves. Since Kyla is connected to it she will go in there eventually. I believe that the cave might be her hiding place, that she actually lives down there and that the construction of the Corporate Plaza had disturbed her. If we put hidden cameras in every single part of the caves, we could see what she's up to and eventually defeat her." 

"Well done Lex," Lionel said as he patted Lex's bald head. The young man resisted the juvenile urge to pull Lionel's hair. 

"Alright, meeting adjourned." 

And so the Anti-Kyla Society was formed. 

* * *

It was later that night when someone or rather something set off the newly installed motion detectors in the darkness of the caves. The night vision cameras caught nothing more than a furry green blur moving across its lens. Lex suppressed his growl of frustration as he looked at the screen. 

"Whatever it is it's fast." 

After the alarm went of Lionel had called everyone to the security room of the cave. It was around 1:00 am and occasionally yawns could be heard among them as Jonathan and Martha Kent could barely keep themselves upright. Both were still in their pajamas with a jacket over it. Chloe was the only member not present, according to Lana she was meditating and trying to find inner peace at the moment. 

"Where did the movement end?" Lana asked as she peered at one of the screens in the large security room. Unlike the Kents the girl was fully awake. 

"It ended on these upper levels of the cave," Lex said as he pointed towards one of the monitors. "But I've been up there before, it's a dead end." 

"Maybe there's a secret passage or something." 

"Maybe, but we haven't had time to fully investigate it yet." 

"Well whatever it is it looks like it's still in there. I think we can go down there and ambush them. What do you think Commander?" Lana asked turning towards Lionel Luthor. 

"Well it's in the middle of the night, I'm blind and the Kents are half asleep. I highly doubt we're capable of a surprise attack Miss Lang, and all of the people I hired to track this girl are still missing. Sending more people in there could be a futile effort." 

"And what if something happens to Julian? He could be in there right now being tortured by that psychopath. I mean he hasn't come back to the mansion and the Kents said they haven't seen him since this morning. We need to move quickly. We need to move now." 

"I suggest that someone should go in and check out what's going on first and report back to base," Lana suggested. 

"And who do you suggest takes on this difficult task?" 

"I will," both Lex and Lana volunteered. Lex out of concern for his brother, and Lana simply because she could do with some ass-kicking right now. 

Lex looked questioningly at Lana and the girl childishly stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Well since both of you are so eager, both of you shall go. Lana will go in first and Lex can be your back up." 

"But-" Lex protested but Lionel put his hand up to Lex's mouth. 

"Careful Lex, you might say something you'll regret. Now the equipments are next door. Why don't both of you suit up?" 

* * *

"Lana, are you sure you know how to use that gun?" Lex asked as he strapped his own onto his belt. They had both changed into black, skintight cat suits, which left nothing to the imagination. Lana tied her hair back in a tight bun and Lex winced as he put a tight black hood over his head. 

"Of course" the girl said before pulling on the night vision goggles. Lex followed suit, despising the feel of the goggles against his leather covered head. Then they both walked into the darkness of the cave. 

After about 10minutes of walking in silence they were staring up at the higher room of the tall cave. Lana took out a rope with a hook attached to it, after the few swings she threw it, attaching the hook onto the high ledge. Then with agility, she began to climb up. 

"Come on Lex," she called down once she got to the top. Lex followed her up. 

Moments later, both of them were standing exactly where Kyla and Clark had met. Lana leaned back against the wall as Lex started searching for the hidden door. Slowly he ran his leather covered hand over the rocks. Then he found a lever. 

"Hey, I think this is it," he said as he pulled it down. 

The floor beneath then dropped down and they found themselves rolling down a set of stone steps. Luckily neither of them screamed so they weren't noticed as they tumbled the secret chamber of the cave. 

They stopped rolling when they hit the end of the steps and quickly scrambled up to hide behind a big rock. There was a large bon fire in the middle of the chamber where the shaman in a grey leather cloak was chanting. Surrounding them was an army of white rabbits. 

Then Lana gasped as she looked up and Lex's eyes followed hers. 

Above them, hung metal cages chained to the ceiling of the chamber. Inside them were buff-looking men in black suits. They were all wearing identical bunny ears and bunny slippers as well as a confused look on their faces. 

"Dad's cronies" Lex said as he recognized a few of them. 

A howl brought their attention up to the top of the stairs as Kyla pushed Clark down the stony stairs. The teen looked sickly green and Lana had to stop Lex from jumping out and strangling her. 

"Kyla I see you brought your mate. Welcome," the shaman said as he patted her head like a dog. She gave him a bright smile. "Kyla you must be hungry, have something to eat," he said gesturing to the men in the cage. "You can't do the ritual on an empty stomach. I've caught some delicious and meaty rabbits just for you." 

Both Lex and Lana winced in disgust before looking at the caged men with pity. 

"That's got to be a horrible way to die" Lana stated the obvious as the first cages was lowered. 

Grey fur began to grow on the Native American girl's skin, then she collapsed down her hands and knees before claws began to pierce through her nails. Screaming and clawing the floor, she was fully transformed into a wolf by the time the floor of the lowered cave dropped down and the man screamed as he fell to the floor. 

The wolf pounced on him and he screamed in agony as the claws dug deep into his skin, creating a long wound in which blood was pouring out of. Sharp, inhuman teeth penetrated deep into his abdomen and he felt a chunk of his flesh rip away. The wolf leapt off his body, sending him crashing down to the cold, hard surface of the cave floor. In the wolf's mouth was his liver. Chewing it with great delight as blood spilled onto the floor, the wolf paid no attention to him. The man tried his best to crawl away but the pain from the large gap in his body forbade him from doing so. He let out a scream: A mistake. 

The werewolf quickly returned its gaze on him, and with one jump, landed on top of him. The wolf growled, and then sank its claws deep into his forehead. Blood started to gush out, making a puddle on the floor. The wolf then jerked its claws out, blood spraying from the wounds. 

The wolf cracked open his head, and jerked out his brains along with the white bunny ears. 

Lana was watching the scene unfold like a horror movie as another body dropped down with a thud and a scream. The new prey's leg was bent at odd angles with his bones tearing through the skin. He leaves a trail of blood as he tried to crawl away. 

He was whimpering as the wolf pounced on his back, his face twisting into a mask of pain as it ripped out his spine. He died instantly. 

As Lana was paying attention to the gruesome scene, Lex's attention was focused on his brother who was now lying on the floor, oblivious to the feasting of the beast next to him. He looked back at the wolf. It was too busy playing with its victim's eye balls to notice him. 

With the gun in his hand, Lex jumped out of his hiding place and ran as fast as he could, stepping on a few rabbits as he went. 

The shaman, who had been too busy watching his pet feast turned to see him. With a wave of his wooden walking stick, the rabbits started to move causing Lex to stumble onto the ground as the furry demons began using their sharp teethes to bite into his skin. 

Clark stirred and he saw Lex's bald head and flailing hands peaking through the ocean of rabbits and used the last of his strength to grab Lex's hand. 

Lana cursed as she saw Lex drowning in white fluff. There was no way to save him without being seen, and Clark wasn't strong enough to do it in his current state. Luckily, the trap door was still open and if she was quick enough, she might be able to help them and get away. 

Swiftly the girl got out of her hiding place and ran up the stairs before getting out her rope and throwing it at Lex before hooking the other end onto a ledge. Luckily, Lex caught it and began to climb up, his hand still holding Clark's tightly. 

As the two men were struggling to climb up, Lana took her gun and started shooting at the white rabbits, the red of its blood staining the pure white as they dug their teeth into Lex. 

Then one rabbit jumped up above the others, its teeth biting at the rope. Lex noticed this and quickly climbed up, but with one hand holding onto Clark, it was near impossible. 

The rope tore; causing Lex Clark and a dozen of the rabbits biting onto them to fall back onto the ground. 

The trap door was closing behind Lana as the rabbits turned their attention towards her and she knew she had to go. With one last look back, she turned and quickly ran up the stairs and out of the chamber. 

* * *

Lex grumbled as he stirred. His body aching as he moved his hand to rub against the bump that had formed on his head. He had been knocked unconscious yet again after the fall and he was glad for the healing powers he had or his headache might have been even worse. 

His hands felt strange. 

He brought them to his eyes and saw that it had a long white glove covering it. He sat himself up and saw that he was sitting in a cage hanging in mid-air. Then he looked down at the rest of his body. 

Lex's mouth dropped to the floor soundlessly as he stared at what he was now wearing. 

There was a tight black corset over his stomach constricting his breathing slightly as he shifted. It was tight enough to create an illusion of curvy hips that were barely covered with shiny black leather. His long lean legs were covered in fishnet stockings that lead down to high-heeled stilettos. Wires tightened over his chest in the frame of the wonder bra under the black leather, creating cleavage big enough to compete with Chloe's. He also felt a little bow tie around his neck as the leather gstring rode between his ass cheeks. 

There was also an uncomfortable bundle pushing against his ass as he sat. So he got up onto the unsteady wooden floor and tried to look at his back. There was a fluffy white bunny tale sewed just above the g-string. 

Quickly coming to a realization, Lex ran his hand over his bald head to find a head band. It was fluffy with a pair of long bunny ears sticking out of it. 

Lex's cursed angrily as he tried to pull the ears off, but it won't budge. Its pull only served to make his head hurt even more. 

"Don't bother, it's super-glued to your head," a voice said from below him. Lex looked down and saw that it was Joseph Willowbrook, the shaman. 

"Why on Earth would you super-glue bunny ears to my head?" 

"Well you see my pet, Kola here" he gestured to the wolf that was now asleep near the bonfire "she's trained not to eat humans, but loves a good meal of rabbits." 

Lex thought back to the feast he saw earlier, `so that's why they all wore bunny ears' he thought. "Can't she tell the difference between a real rabbit and a person in a rabbit costume?" 

"No, she's not all that smart, but she's very loyal. Stuck with me for over a thousand years, long before the white people came and took our land. My land." 

"So why am I in a play boy bunny outfit? The others weren't wearing... _this_ ," Lex asked as he gestured to the black leather. 

"Oh, I just thought you would look good in it," Willowbrook said casually as Lex sighed in frustration. Then he looked down and saw Clark. 

The boy was still glowing green, sweat beading on his skin as he lay motionless on a stone alter. The boy was wearing nothing more than a loin cloth with a dozen chains tying him down. There was a glowing green pendant around his neck. 

Lex tried not to notice how good the boy looked in the loin cloth and more on the fact that he was in pain. 

"What are you going to do to my brother?" 

"Oh nothing much; just make him a more willing slave. You see when the ritual is done; I can get him to do all of my bidding. Don't worry Ziget once all this is over Naman won't be in pain anymore... With the great Naman on my side, ruling the world will be a piece of cake. 

"But ruling the world is _my_ thing!" 

"Not after Kayla, Kyla and Kola is through with you." 

At the call of her name the wolf stirred from its slumber. It shook its body, causing the fur fall onto the floor as it morphed into a more human form. But it didn't look like the Kyla Lex had seen earlier, this girl walked on her hands and feet. Her body covered more by mud than the bits of leather on her body, her hair a big black/grey bush on her head. 

"Kayla, so glad you can join us, we were just about to start. And once we're done I have a special treat waiting for you," the old man said as `Kayla' the Cave woman looked up at Lex and drooled with more than hunger in her eyes. Lex secretly wished for the wolf to come back. 

"Kayla want Star man, Star man belong to Kayla, Star man not belong to Kyla" she said roughly before going over to where Clark was lying and sniffing him. Lex growled at the Cave woman who snarled back. 

"Now, now, both of you behave. The ritual is just about to start" Then the old man whistled, calling forth the white rabbits. 

Slowly, the chant began as the nauseating smell of incensed drifted towards Lex. The shaman brought out an ornate knife hovering it over Clark's body before piercing in. The cut was shallow and drops of greenish red blood flowed from it as Willowbrook began to draw patterns onto Clark's chained chest. 

Lex rattled the cage, hoping that it will fall to the grown and maybe break. Unfortunately the chains holding it up was too strong. 

Once an eye-like shape was drawn onto Clark, the knife was held up right at the center of it. The chanting had increase in intensity as well as the smoke rising from the bon fire. Lex knew that the ritual must be close to being complete. 

Then suddenly, the trap door was open and the sound of machine guns filled the room as Lex tried to make himself smaller in the cave so as not to get hit. There was a familiar laughter coming from the shooter and when the first round of bullets were over Lex opened his eyes and turned over to see a smug looking Jonathan Kent. There was a red band tied over his blond head and he was in a camouflage uniform with a big machine gun balancing on his shoulders. 

Lex sighed in relief until he noticed that despite the fact that Willowbrook and his granddaughter/pet/whatever had holes inside their body, they were still alive and uninjured. Both of them grunted as they made their way towards Jonathan. 

"DEATH STAR POWER!" came a voice from behind them. Then suddenly a figure popped up from behind them, did a flip in mid-air and landed in front of Jonathan. It was Lana. 

Lana was dressed in a Sailor Senshi outfit, the white fabric stretching tightly across her body as the black pleated skirt tried unsuccessfully to cover her ass. The sailor collar was also black complete with an over-sized pink bow in the front and one matching one in her hair as well as in the back of her outfit. Wrapped across her forehead was a golden band with a sparkling pink gem on it. Her knee high, high heeled boots were also pink and uncomfortable-looking. 

**"HOLLYWOOD POWER!"**

Suddenly Chloe jumps in, landing in a pose next to Lana wearing exactly the same as Lana's except in a yellow and dark blue color with star patterns on the colored fabric. 

" _We are Sailor Death Star_!" Lana started 

" _And Sailor Hollywood_!" Chloe added with a ridicules looking pose. 

" _Champion of Justice and defender of_...um" they both paused, looking at each other and then at the people around them. " _Defender of men in very strange costumes_." 

For a moment it seemed that the paused button has been pushed as everyone in the room (except the dead rabbits) looked at the girls strangely. 

Then Lana took her headband off. 

"DEATH STAR TIARA MAGIC!" she shouted as she threw it across the room. Joseph Willowbrook managed to duck, but it hit Kayla on the head. 

"Ouch!" 

The cave woman growled and threw the `tiara' back at Lana who caught it. 

"Sailor Hollywood, go help the sexy bunny and slave boy, I'll handle the bad guys," she said, as she gave the girl a peck on the cheek. 

Lana went up to Kayla, who had just transformed into Kyla as they both got into their fighting stances. Joseph Willowbrook was too busy mourning for the rabbits to notice anything around him. 

As Lana was fighting, Chloe found a switch, which lowered the chains of the cage. Once Lex was down she pulled a pin out of her yellow hair and started picking at the lock. Lex tried not to comment on her super hero name. 

Once Lex was out, he practically jumped over to where Clark was. The boy was still bleeding, the blood still glowing sickeningly green. Lex took the heavy meteorite pendant off. The boy stirred but was still bleeding greenish blood. Lex resisted the urge to find a bottle to store the blood to test in his lab. There wasn't any time to find a bottle and there was nothing in his outfit that could store blood. 

"The ring," Clark mumbled and Lex noticed that on Clark's left hand was the ring he'd been wearing for the last few days. It was glowing green too. 

Lex went over to it and started pulling with his hand as Chloe tried to break the chains on Clark with her star shaped wand. The man stopped when he heard a click that sounded like bones breaking. The ring still won't come off. 

If only there was a lubricant of some sort. 

Then Lex saw the blood. Not caring about the pure white gloves, he dipped his hand into the pool of blood on Clark's chest; then rubbed the red substances onto the ring finger. It became loose and eventually Lex was able to squeeze Clark's fingers out of them. 

The bleeding stopped and al the colors flooded back into Clark's skin. Lex tried not to drool as Clark got up, the chains tying him to the alter breaking. The rest of the chains were left hanging on his body, accenting the beautifully tanned muscles. 

"The chains were rusty," Clark explained with a blush as he saw what Lex was wearing. 

"Riiiight," Lex replied, clearly not buying Clark's explanation. 

"Hiya!" they heard Sailor Death Star cried as she high kicked Kyla who ducked just in time. Sailor Hollywood went over to her girlfriend's side to join in on the cat-fight. 

Then Jonathan fired another round of bullets, as Joseph Willowbrook got up from the floor. Having finally finished mourning, he was now intent of revenge and was now making his way towards Jonathan in a zombie like manner. 

Clark saw what was going on and quickly ran to his father's side, his speed bordering on super speed. 

Eventually Jonathan ran out of bullets. 

Willowbrook was moving near and Clark stood in front of his father. He knew he couldn't use his powers in front of all these people; he wasn't sure how else he was going to defeat a thousand year old wizard/zombie. 

Meanwhile, at the girl's corner of the chamber. 

Chloe hit Kyla on the head as Lana kicked her, but the other girl was still all right and kicked back. 

"Naman's mine bitches. And there's nothing you two can do about it." 

Before Lana could retort, the girl instantly shifted into the cave woman. 

"No, Star man not Kyla's. Star man is Kayla's" 

Then she shifted back into Kyla. 

"No, he's not. I think Clark deserves someone a little more evolved, ape," Then she shifted back into Kayla. 

"No, Star man Kayla's," then the cave woman took a punch at herself before shifting into Kyla. 

"Why, you bitch," then she punched again before shifting into Kola who started biting itself. When the wolf shifted back into Kyla again the girl was bleeding and bruised, her Lara Croft outfit hanging in tatters. The girl started literally beating herself up again before shifting. 

Lana crossed her arms together and leaned down onto the cave wall, Chloe next to her as they watched the girl shifted back and forth, fighting with herself. 

Then Kayla took hold of her own neck, strangling herself as she banged her head against a nearby wall. She shifted one more time back into Kyla before falling to the floor. Dead. 

One bad guy down, one to go. 

The girls did another acrobatic flip and landed just in front of Clark. 

"HOLLYWOOD STAR BURST!" Sailor Hollywood shouted as she waved her wand, sending bright golden sparks at the old man, who tumbled onto the floor. In retaliation he waved his own hands, causing Chloe to fly off into a wall. 

"HOLLYWOOD HEART ATTACK!" This caused the old man to drop to the floor and twitched for about 5 minutes before getting up again. 

"DEATH STAR FIRE!" Lana shouted and pointed her own wand. There was suddenly a loud explosion. It blasted at Willowbrook as a cloud of dust and smoke covered the chamber. 

Slowly, the cloud of smoke dissipated. 

Willowbrook was on the floor, his head, his hands and his legs were all on the opposite side of the chamber. There was no blood or slime, just a lot of dust. Chloe coughed as each part started wiggling its way towards each other. 

Everyone turned to look at each other. 

"So... What now?" 

"He doesn't seem to be going anywhere." 

"But he's still not dead." 

Nobody took notice as Jonathan had walked up to Willowbrook's head, and took out his `magic' spoon and started using it to scrape at his wrinkled skin. Layer by layer the skin started peeling off and turning into dust. When Jonathan's spoon began to dig deeper, Willowbrook's head started screaming. 

At that everyone turned around to see that Jonathan had dug his way through the man's left cheek. 

"So how about we all take a piece of him and do what ever we want to it?" Lana suggested. 

"Alright, dibs on the arms" Chloe said as she made her way to collect them. 

"I'll take the body, I wanna see how all of his systems work," Lex said as he went to take it. 

"Wanna piece Clark?" Lana asked as she picked up a leg that was trying very hard to kick her. 

Clark looked at the pieces everyone was holding, they were all struggling helplessly to get away. 

"Um, no thanks." 

* * *

Later that night 

Once all of the pieces of Joseph Willowbrook had been stuffed, burned or safely confined in a lab, everyone sat back down for a final Anti-Kyla meeting at the Luthor Mansion. 

"To our unity in defeating a common enemy," Lionel said as everyone brought their champagne glasses together. 

Sailor Death Star smiled gave a drunken smile, her glass empty; her cheeks were rosy as she whispered in Sailor Hollywood's ear. The girl giggled. 

"Chloe, you do know that Hollywood isn't a planet right?" Lex asked as he looked at the girls. 

Chloe stopped smiling and glared at him. "What do you mean Hollywood's not a planet?" 

"Neither is Death Star, Lana. It's a space station," Clark added as he took another sip. 

"Is not!" Lana said indignantly as she filled her glass again and took a swig. 

Lex rolled his eyes at them. Chloe pouted, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Hollywood _is_ a planet. How can you say that? You are so mean," she said, bursting into tears. 

"Lex, take that back. Take that back right now and apologize to Sailor Hollywood or my wand will be so far up your ass, and trust me, it won't be pleasant," Lana threatened as she pointed her wand at Lex, Chloe sobbing on her shoulders. 

Lex sighed dramatically. "Fine, Planet Hollywood is in fact a real planet and I'm sorry I insulted you." 

"Good," Lana said as she lowered the wand and put it back to wherever she had hidden it earlier. Then she turned back to Chloe, "See honey, now stop crying, we just defeated a bad guy, we should be celebrating," she handed her girlfriend a glass before emptying her own into her pink lip-sticked mouth. 

"Lana isn't that your eighth glass already? You're not even supposed to be drinking." 

Lana smirked and lowered her voice, "Well you're not suppose to be fucking another guy in Kansas either Though I'm sure they don't mind the fact that you're related." she said before grabbing the bottle and filling it up again and then grabbing Chloe down to sit on her lap. 

"Get a room," Clark said, as they began kissing. 

"We should be going now," Martha said, trying not to look at the two girls making out on the sofa. She grabbed her husband and took off. 

"Ladies, there's a lovely guest room on the second floor," Lionel suggested. In response the girl got up, lips still attached to one another as they made their way out of the room, hitting and crashing into vase, plates and other expensive objects as they went. 

Once the sound of clattering was out of earshot Lionel smirked and ran his hand over Lex's head, stroking at the bunny ears Lex still couldn't get rid of. He was still in the playboy bunny outfit, though he had left the blood stained gloves at the lab for some experimenting later. 

After the victory everyone had been so eager to get drunk that they didn't bother changing yet, Lionel unfortunately couldn't see what Clark was wearing but he could hear the chains clinking rustling against each other as he moved. It was very arousing. 

"Clark, I've never shown you the dungeon have I?" Lionel's voice was smooth, like silk over unblemished skin. 

"No Daddy, I don't think you have," Clark said, unable to hide the arousal stirring in his lower regions against the small fabric of the leather loin cloth, making the chains rustle as it hardened. 

Lionel's fingers grazed over Lex's face and the young man sucked at it lightly when it reached his mouth. 

"Lex, be a good little pet and lead the way." 

* * *

Lionel seated himself on a black throne as his pet and slave kneeled down before him. Like an emperor; elegant, impeccable and mighty as Zeus himself, though his smirk had belied him, as did the shadows of the darkened room, making him appear more satanic than holy. 

Lionel stroked his hand over his pet. Who knew Lex would look so good in a bunny outfit. 

"Lex, go fetch me the collars." 

Lex licked his lips as he crawled over to the walk in closet in the corner of the room as Lionel pulled Clark closer by the chains to give him a harsh devouring kiss. 

Lex returned with a metal collar in his mouth, he dropped it on the lap of his master's lap before nuzzling at his crotch. Lionel let go of Clark's lips as his hand trace over the cold alloy, the other smooth over Clark's neck, his nails scraping at the boy's Adam's apple and eliciting a small whimper. The collar closed around Clark's neck with a snap as another chain went through the D ring in the front. 

Clark went back down onto the floor his head resting on Lionel's lap as the man brought the bunny forward. 

"Lex," he said, the sound of the `x' echoing in the room, making him sound very serpent-like. "I know you've been making deals with Henry Small behind my back...That was very rebellious of you Lex" Lex shivered at the sound of Lionel's husky voice against his ear. "A disobedient pet needs to be punished." 

"Slave, get me the whip" he addressed to Clark; the boy's cheek became rosy as his cock twitched at the images forming in his head. 

"Yes sir," he mumbled, staring intensely at the floor, before going to get it. 

The bullwhip was hanging in the center of the wooden closet along with the other sex toys, some of which looked more like torture devices, most of which Clark had no idea what it was. He took the bullwhip and followed Lex's lead in putting it in his mouth as he crawled back to Lionel. 

When the whip was dropped on Lionel's lap, the man handed it back to Clark. The boy looked confused, Lionel didn't have to see him to know. His hand was once again running over Lex's face, his skin smooth, so different from his own. Then he wrapped them around his son's skull and brought him face to face with his erection. As Lex freed Lionel's cock, the man turned towards his other son. 

"I think it's time you learn another lesson on being a Luthor, son," he said to Clark, a devilish smile on his face. "Now, go behind Lex and punish him for me." 

Clark's blush turned ten shades darker, "Um...y-you want me to...erm..." 

"How very eloquent of you son, we really must get rid of that stuttering too, it's very unbecoming of a Luthor. And if by `Erm' you mean whip him, then yes, that is what I'm telling you to do." 

Clark gulped, his hand gripping the handle of the whip tightly as Lex freed Lionel's erection from the confines of his grey slacks. He pulled the fabric down just below Lionel's hips, his wet tongue snaking out and licking down the shaft like a Popsicle, his bunny tail jutting up from just above his round cheeks. He heard a crack, upon realizing that he was breaking the whip handle, he loosened his hold on it slightly. 

"Are you disobeying me too Clark? Do I need to punish you?" 

Clark knew he would have a lot of explaining to do if the sex toys break on his invulnerable skin. "Um... No sir" he replied timidly. 

With shaky hands he raised the whip, trying not to do it too harshly as he brought it down on Lex's bare bottom. A pale pink line formed on the otherwise flawless behind. He heard a slurping sound coming from Lex as the man stopped his servicing and turned to face him. 

"Come on Clark, you could do better than that" Lex said with a wicked, almost mocking grin before turning back to his father's cock, his mouth opening wide as he took the whole thing down his throat. 

Clark took a breath before lifting his hand again, gripping the handle tightly as he brought it down on Lex's right cheek. He could hear a muffled moan as a bright red welt began to form. 

"Good boy Clark," Lionel said, surprisingly steady as his cock fucked his son's talented mouth. 

His mouth was gaping in amazement as the welt appeared on Lex's alabaster skin. He had never deliberately hurt anyone before, and he was completely in awe by it as he knelt down to take a closer look, he saw that Lex had hardened against the shiny leather that confined his cock. Slowly he reached over and ran his hand over the hard surface. His brother thrust wantonly into his hand, rubbing against him until Lionel pulled at the long chain, connected to Clark's collar. 

"Did I say you could touch him slave?" He said, feeling Lex's purr on the skin of his cock, since there was no whipping sound, he guessed that his pets were being wayward. 

"No sir," he said, keeping his face down despite the fact that Lionel couldn't see him. Lionel could tell that he did disobey him from the sound of his voice. Lex really ought to teach him how to lie better. 

"You've disobeyed me again; I'm going to have to punish you... Once Lex's punishment is over that is. Now get back behind Lex, and don't touch him... and Lex since you've taken the liberty of enjoying it, I will have to double your punishment... Clark, whip him." 

WHIP! Clark's erection ached painfully as another welt appears on Lex's ass. 

"Harder," Lionel demanded. 

WHIP! Another welt appeared, this time on Lex's fishnet clad thigh. Clark licked his dry lips as Lionel ordered him to do it again. And again. And again. And again. Until Lex's pale skin is covered with crisscrossing red marks and he can practically feel the heat radiating off it. The older man whimpered and thrusted his ass forward to meet its punisher, his moans and mewls muffled by Lionel's cock, fucking his mouth. 

Clark was loosing control, his blows raining down faster, growing more and more forceful, his cock burning, and stiff as he watched Lex, hungry for the pain. 

Lionel growled, the sound of leather smacking across flesh making him loose his composure, but he couldn't come. Not yet. 

Clark's lashes increased in velocity, so fast until his final blows were super-speed, he didn't even hear the muffled scream as Lex bucked and thrusted, pain and pleasure intermingling so perfectly that he couldn't tell which was which. 

In the final blow, Clark forgot all about control and used his strength to bring down the bullwhip with blinding force. It was less than half of his full strength, but it was enough to create a splatter of blood across Lex's ass. Little droplets getting caught in the fishnet as streams of red flowed down Lex's leg. 

Clark was completely frozen. His breathing stopped for a moment before increasing in speed to the point of hyperventilation. The handle of the whip broke as it was discarded onto the hard floor. The boy followed it, dropping to the floor before going over to his brother. Lex shivered at Clark's touch and Clark felt a sense of guilt wash over him. 

Lionel, sensing something was wrong, pushed Lex's mouth off him; his slacks still hanging on his hips as he proceeded to examine the damage. 

"I'm so sorry Lex," he heard Clark say, his voice quacking. 

"Clark, it's ok," Lex said once Lionel's cock was out of his mouth, his throat still raw. "I'm ok; trust me Clark I've had a lot worst. You did good for a first timer." 

Lionel reached out his hand to caress Lex's bare bottom, the sticky liquid stained his fingers and he brought it to his lips for a taste. Blood. Luthor blood. The best kind. 

"Slave, look what you've done. You've made a mess of the pet. Clean him up." He commanded. 

Clark looked around for some kind of cloth. Even with his x-ray vision, he couldn't find any. 

"I meant with your tongue, slave." 

"Oh...right" Clark mumbled softly as he stuck his tongue out. He'd never tasted blood before, it was tangy and coppery, and felt rather strange in his mouth. Then he took another lick, this time Lex shivered against his tongue, making it decidedly better. 

Clark took a long swipe across Lex's skin, feeling the heat radiating from the red marks beneath, and the bumps of the welts. His hand sliding over the fishnet clad thighs before moving his lips to suck on the blood, caught in the fabric. Little slurping noises could be heard as Clark sucked his way down Lex's leg before returning to lap up at the liquid on his round cheeks. 

As Clark was busy giving Lex a tongue bath, Lionel stood behind him. Reaching out a bloodied hand to slide across Clark's back, feeling the cold chains beneath his fingers and creating patterns on the tanned skin. His fingers drifted over his firm muscular buttocks before reaching over in search of the hardened appendage. Clark gasped as it squeezed over his throbbing erection. 

Lionel pressed his own length along the cleft of Clark's ass as his hand began messaging his cock. The boy thrust and arched against him greedily, his tongue still sweeping over Lex's hairless skin. 

Lionel fondled his balls as he bit the teen's ears and whispered, "You can touch him now Clark." 

Clark's hand slid over the constricting black leather and reached inside to rub at the head of Lex's stiffened cock. It was straining intensely in its skin tight prison. Clark found an unmarked surface on Lex's ass and bit down on it, causing Lex to groan as Lionel continued to rub against him. Clark gripped the leather tightly, causing it to rip off and free Lex's dick. 

Droplets of sweat formed on Clark's skin as he jacked Lex's cock, the hot hand still stroking over him. It was too much; he was going to come very very very very soon. 

The boy was close Lionel knew it as he reached into his pocket and took out a silver cock-ring. 

Clark gave out a noise that was a cross between, moaning, whimpering and pleading as he felt the ring slid onto his dick, stopping the orgasm that was milliseconds from happening. He stopped touching Lex and turned to see a smug looking Lionel. 

"Please, please" he said, panting, "I really need to come. Please." 

"I told you that you were going to be punished Clark. And did I say you could speak? Put Lex's cock into your mouth, maybe that will shut you up." 

The cruel words sent chills up Clark's spine as his cock fought hard to be free. He was going to have some explanation to do if the silver cock ring broke, he thought as he lay; his back on the floor as he took Lex's cock in his mouth. 

"Lex, suck him." 

Lex's body, shifted and twisted around, crawling to Clark's bound erection as a soft, slippery tongue worked his own. When his lips met with the leaking head, the whole length thrust desperately into his mouth, pushing in until his nose was buried against Clark's balls and the head of the long length met the back of his throat. 

Clark was fiercely sucking at Lex's column in his mouth; his hand clutching Lex's hips, leaving bruises on his already marred skin. The taste of blood and pre-cum filling his mouth as he swallowed it. Lex's throat felt so good against him driving him insane with need. 

Lionel gave Lex's already battered behind a smack before playing with the barely intact, fluffy tail of Lex's costume, the pure white was now stained with blood, but Lionel couldn't see that, neither did he care as his hand smooth over the damaged expanse, there was still some blood left on the skin and Lionel's fingers were covered in it as he slid a finger inside Lex's between Lex's ass cheeks. 

The ring of muscles tightened against the digits a little before relaxing as Lionel lubed him up with his own blood. The two slick fingers fucked him as he groaned against Clark's cock, causing Clark to push even harder into his mouth. Another finger slipped inside the tight passage, nails scraping over the wall of it and Lex accidentally let him teeth graze Clark's dick. The teen's feverish throat vibrated against him. 

Lionel's cat like tongue flicked over Lex's hole, tasting blood before he replaced his fingers with his long shaft. He pushed the whole length into the burning channel in one go, his balls slapping against Lex's ass. 

The immediate invasion caught Lex by surprised as his screamed were muffled against another blood infused organ. 

Lionel pulled almost all the way out of Lex before pushing in with dynamic force, causing Lex to almost choke on Clark's cock as Lionel buried himself inside his son. 

The fuck was fast, vicious and passionate, his hand clamping over Clark's, steadying himself as he pushed furiously inside his pet, in and out, in and out, until he was mindless, he bend over to bite Lex on the shoulders as he fucked him, hard. 

He knew that it wouldn't last long, not like this as his pace quickened as he became closer. 

Clark's vision was completely filled with Lionel's cock disappearing inside Lex's ass over and over again as his own was filled with Lex's dick. His own cock, constricted and raging, lustfully inflamed as the moisture heat of Lex's mouth consumed it, the pressure of his suck pushing him over the edge as the cock ring choked his crying erection. 

Lex's body was completely full, the trio of sensations driving him out of his mind, he knew he was coming whether Lionel let him or not. 

"Come for me Lex," Lionel growled throatily. 

Lex's orgasm shot into Clark's mouth, the bitter salty taste filling Clark's throat as his ass spasm over Lionel's length, his let out a guttural scream against Clark's still confined dick. The older man came as Lex tightened around him, biting on Lex's shoulders until blood filled his mouth; he rode out his long climax as his semen filled Lex. 

The vibration of Lex's throat was too much for Clark, and he came like burning magnesium, white hot and blinding as the silver cock ring snapping into two pieces and flinging into two opposite direction as Lex swallowed his come. 

The threesome slid bonelessly to the floor. There body sated as they lay next to each other. Clark turned to see that there was a drop on milky liquid on Lex's lips and licked it off him. 

"My ass is going to be killing me tomorrow," Lex said hoarsely. 

* * *

Later that night 

The Luthors slept naked that night on the large king sized bed. Lex lay on his back as Clark gently held him by the waste. Lionel was in the shower at the moment cleaning up. 

"Lex, what did Lionel mean when he said you were making a deal with Henry Small?" 

"Well, it seems that because of the petition drive you led over the caves that the state might be exercising the Historic Artifacts Amendment, the final decision will be made tomorrow and if it's exercised then dad will be bought out. I just made sure that Lexcorp would secure the contract for the preservation for the area." 

"Lex, I don't know what to say? Thank you, I know you thought that I was only doing that to help Kyla but, I wasn't, that place meant a lot to me." 

"I didn't do it for you Clark, that cave interested me too, there's just something about it..." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said as he gave Lex a chaste kiss. 

Meanwhile Lionel Luthor was currently in the hidden room next to his private bathroom. The room was decorated with antique wooden furniture and upon pressing a button under the desk, a secret compartment appeared. In it were various objects and trinkets, which connected to the mystery that is Clark Kent. 

The broken cock ring was put into a small clear glass box and placed next to the half flattened bullets he found on the floor in their first official meeting. 

Once the latest trinket was safely stowed away, Lionel left the room and went out to the shower. 

* * *

Jonathan stood on the porch watching the full moon floating in the dark sky. He didn't bother going to bed tonight, it was already close to the time when he would have to get up again, he might as well get an early start. 

But he didn't, instead he just stood there, contemplating the earlier events as well as everything else that had happened in his life. The small blue box was held in his hands as he looked into the night. 

Well, I suppose it's already tomorrow, he thought as he untied the gold ribbon and opened the box. He gasped as he saw what it was. 

The metal octagon lay beneath crisp white sheets of wrapping paper. The tiny symbols etched on it could barely be seen in the dim light but it was obvious what it was. 

The key to the space ship. 

**END**


End file.
